dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Underground Kingdom
The Underground Kingdom is the main location of the second Dark Parables game, The Exiled Prince, and its bonus game, The Frozen Lair. It is an enormous shrine to all of Prince James' beloved wives. Beyond music from the soundtrack, ominous, unintelligible whispers can be heard throughout the subterranean realm, their origins unknown. It is possible that the Kingdom is based on the one from the tale of The Princess Who Was Hidden Underground. History After the Frog Prince was exiled to the Black Forest, he began to construct an enormous underground shrine to all of the beloved wives he had outlived. It is an ornate and beautiful place that Prince James clearly takes great care of. However, it seems that James' actual home is an unkempt cottage on Exiled Prince Road. There is no evidence that anyone - including James - actually 'lives' in the Underground Kingdom. The Underground Kingdom was, at least at one time, a popular spot for treasure hunters to seek out. At least one adventurer died in an attempt to gain access to the kingdom. Contents The Underground Kingdom includes shrines dedicated to each of the Frog Prince's wives: * Ivy's shrine contains a beautiful bedroom, a greenhouse outside the palace, and a tomb. * Cinderella's shrine contains a beautiful library, a room with a pumpkin coach, and a closet full of shoes. * The Little Mermaid's shrine is an underwater aquarium. A stone statue of Naida upon a seashell throne sits behind the glass, and trinkets in display cases encircle the room. Her second room contains beautiful paintings and tiny treasures which have been arbitrarily placed all around. * The Swan Princess' shrine is a small house which connects to a moonlit lake. A statue of the Princess can be seen, one black swan and one white swan at her feet, wings outstretched. * Snow White is the only wife to have two shrines, including The Frozen Lair, though the lair could be considered as either Snow White's chambers or James' chambers. Her first shrine is a homey cottage, wherein lies a glass coffin, and a room of mirrors. A single mirror attempts to communicate but is unsuccessful. Notable Residents * Prince James (caretaker, deceased) * Rach Neumann (permanent resident, deceased) * One of the numerous Magic Mirrors that appear throughout the series, although it is unclear if it is an enchanted replica, or it's own, unrelated entity. Quotes about the Underground Kingdom * "Lit candles are placed throughout the area, making it seem to be a sacred shrine." (observation by Fairytale Detective about Swan Lake Princess Shrine) * "The moonlight shines brightly against the tranquil lake. How enchanting!" (observation by Fairytale Detective about Swan Lake Princess Shrine) * "Different kinds of relics and jewelry are displayed here. It is akin to a museum display." (observation by Fairytale Detective about Little Mermaid Princess Shrine) * "What an impressive arsenal of weaponry! The Prince must be quite a skilled warrior." Galleries The Exiled Prince= Underground.jpg|Underground Underground Tunnel.jpg|Underground Tunnel Cave.jpg|Cave Underground Entrance.jpg|Underground Entrance Underground fountain.jpg|Fountain Courtyard Temple shrine.jpg|Princess Temple Shrine Swan room.jpg|Swan Lake Shrine Main Room Swan marionette.jpg Swan shrine.jpg|Swan Lake Princess Shrine Snow cottage.jpg|Snow White's Cottage Snow white cottage.jpg|Inside Snow White Cottage Shrine Snow mirrors.jpg|Snow White Shrine Mirror Room underground castle.jpg|Palace Entrance Greenhouse.jpg|Greenhouse TEP Garden.jpg|Greenhouse Garden Alchemy Lab.jpg|Greenhouse Alchemy Lab Mermaid dock.jpg|Dock Leading to Mermaid Princess Shrine Mermaid entrance.jpg|Mermaid Princess Shrine Entrance Mermaid under.jpg|Mermaid Princess Treasure Room Mermaid shrine.jpg|Mermaid Princess Shrine underground foyer.jpg|Palace Foyer 028.jpg|Palace Kitchen Palace Stairs.jpg|Palace Stairs Armory.jpg|Palace Armory underground castle library.jpg|Palace Library Cinderella coach.jpg|Cinderella's Coach Cinderella shoe closet.jpg|Cinderella's Shoe Closet underground treasure room.jpg|Palace Treasure Room underground portrait room.jpg|Palace Portrait Room Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 6.41.29 PM.png|Portrait Room (w/o vines) Tep-chandelier-room.png|The Chandelier Room Portrait_Room.png|Secret Portrait Room Ivy bedroom.jpg|Princess Ivy Bedroom the tree.jpg|The Old Tree Underground stairs.jpg|Underground Stairs |-|The Frozen Lair= Ivy tomb.jpg|The Tomb of Princess Ivy Frozen1.jpg|Frozen Lair Hallway Frozen2.jpg|Art Gallery Frozen3.jpg|Gravesite Snow bedroom.jpg|Snow White's Bedroom in the Underground Kingdom |-|Concept Art= Cave b&w concept art.jpg Palace Entrance b&w concept art.jpg Shoe Closet b&w concept art.jpg Cave color concept art.jpg Palace Entrance color concept art.jpg Shoe Closet color concept art.jpg Cave final concept art.jpg Palace Entrance final concept art.jpg Shoe Closet final concept art.jpg |-|Other images= Underground Kingdom.jpg|Full view of the Underground Kingdom Ep-map2.jpg|Map of Underground Kingdom Ep-map4.jpg|Map of Underground Palace Ep-map3.jpg|Map of LakeRoom old tabloid.jpg|Tabloid Headline Tiara device.jpg|Princess Tiara Shrine Tep-arc-blueprint-map.png|Underground Kingdom Blueprint (1580) DP2 Beta Screen.png Tep-wallpaper1.jpg Tep-wallpaper3.jpg Tep-wallpaper2.jpg Tep-wallpaper4.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair